


It Began with the Fall of Babylon

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam was always a special child. He just had no idea how special...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	It Began with the Fall of Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Art created for the story by rocketmojo It Began with the Fall of Babylon
> 
> Link to the story: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258496)

**Author's Note:**

> Images found on Google


End file.
